


Afraid

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [29]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bold Lucio is bold, Doomcio, Fistifrog, Lucio is small but will fight you, M/M, That moment when you know you've fucked up, possibly one sided affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Doomfist fears nothing. Lucio proves him wrong.





	Afraid

He didn't have a single fear to speak of. 

He had made up his mind. There wasn't anything that would stand in his way of what he wanted. With the determination in his eyes, his upbringing only brought him immense strength. That only strengthened with each and every task that was handed his way, and successfully completed. Without a hitch. 

Of course, some people may have thought that he would face some sort of terrible feeling in prison. But no, he just patiently waited because he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be let out. Despite various guards telling him otherwise, he knew better. As he predicted, he was out in no time... Getting his proper gear back... was no challenge either. 

Wasn't that he didn't like challenges. It was quite the opposite, any sort of difficult task thrown his way he would receive with a sense of pride, and demolish anything and everything in his path to get there. Whether he would demolish with his fists, or his words... that would completely depend on the mission.

There wasn't much to it, he figured. Not much stood against him, and when they tried to, he quickly showed them why they should stop trying. He had made a name for himself outside his family company, to the point where people shivered at the code name he had given himself. 

When his mentor told him, sternly, not to let a love life get in the way. He had always brushed it off to the side. It didn't matter, he had spent over 40 years feeling nothing of that sort... Akande certainly wasn't going to start here. 

When he found someone, just as fearless as himself, it didn't take him long to notice, especially considering the man's head came to his crouch, and he was ready to face the bigger man head on. He didn't know whether it was bravery or pure stupidity that drove the man to the point where he would look the taller of the two dead in the eyes, “You, do not scare me.” 

“Big words, for a small frog...” Before he could say anything further, he was thrusted backwards, at first, pure confusion, then it hit him when he noticed the male's sonic amplifier. He merely chuckled, this, was not over. 

The next time they met, it was one of Maximilien's big events. He figured the man was here not for Overwatch, but just representing as the DJ himself. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the smaller man, curious more than anything. 

Lucio, seemed to merely tolerate the much larger man, out of sheer interest of not causing a major scene in a major charity event. He hated it, his manager was going to get a huge lecture on looking into events and who was holding them, and who they were affiliated with, and wanted to leave. 

His smile here, was so fake it was obvious to anyone who knew him. When the people who greeted him turned their backs to him once more, he let out a sigh. “Why is Doomfist, of all people, approaching me?” the Brazilian crossed his arms, not looking the man in the eye. 

“Call me Aka-”

“-will not. Would rather not be too familiar with the obvious talon leader.” Stubborn even. This was definitely a first for the bigger man. No one had straight up defied him... ever. 

Raising a brow, he went for another approach, not that he could entirely understand why. “Well... you're stuck here at least until the raffle is finished. From how I see it, things could either go your way... or... maybe things might get a little difficult.” Lucio looked at the smirking man, if looks could sting... he could feel the growing frustration growing in the tiny man beside him. 

“I'm literally tolerating you until then,” the DJ started, not an ounce of hesitation could be found in his voice, “you make things difficult, and you'll be a model for your own prosthetics, Ogundimu.” A threat even? His interest in the younger man only grew. 

Lucio knew enough about the man to go by a last name basis, and knew about his company. He immediately wondered if the man knew they had done the same amount of research for every participant in this event. Everyone knew him not only as a DJ, but somewhat affiliated with Overwatch.   
As they continued conversing about the event itself, Lucio's stance softened as the night went on. He spoke about Vishkar and their “business” in Rio, he spoke about his family (which, to anyone else would have been a terrible idea). Eventually, even Akande got to see the real smile shine through that angry, 'not wanting to be here' exterior. 

That's when he realized it, that night, hearing the man beside him laugh... he felt like... he couldn't breathe?? He took a deep breath and dismissed the feeling entirely. 

“Hey, I had fun... even if I hate to admit that.... thanks Akande.” Anyone else would have been corrected to use his last name, but he was too busy trying to hide the fact that he was pretty certain his heart just tried to break through his rib cage.

He dismissed the feelings until the next time they saw each other in battle. The Doomfist sent Hana's mech flying, Winston couldn't stand a chance if he tried... Lucio ran in front of the gorilla to protect him. 

That was the first time he felt it. He was certain of it... because his heart stopped, his body almost completely stopped functioning. Sure, Lucio wasn't afraid of him... and the seven foot tall man wasn't afraid of him... 

but he was afraid, of hurting him. His time with the DJ flashed before him as his gauntlet connected to the much smaller man.


End file.
